you were born to be mine2
by DJ AngelRose420
Summary: SEX SCENE same story this chapter is complete


Chapter 2 of you were born to be mine,

Davis wanted his 15 minutes of fame, but as Harry always said to cheer him up, 'while the prick's out of the way Harry and his and more handsome lover shall and will play.'

Flash back 

_Harry's memory,_

_He and his lover were on their bed, lying there half naked, with just their pants, Harry's head was on his lover's well-toned chest listening to his heart beating. True his lover was older than him; age never really mattered to Harry as long as it wasn't Dumbledore age (EWWW!) _

''_My mate,'' his beautiful companion started ''yes, my veela?'' ''I want you to know that tomorrow maybe the last time that we…'' ''I know,'' Harry had saw this coming ''my veela,'' ''yes, mate?'' ''I want you…no I need you…take me now!'' that was that Harry's entire older companion needed._

_Bolting grabbing Harry and putting him on top of his larger frame and kissing the boy hard and demanding, loving how their bodies molded into each other like a beautiful work of art statue, as the veela plundered Harry's hot little mouth harder and harder. While four sets of hands were busy roving each other's bodies, the veela's hands stopped at Harry's back to remember the smoothness of the boy's back, softer than the finest of silks._

_Then stopping at the boy's ass cheeks and squeezing him closer, skimming along Harry's_

_Thin hips and down to his crutch while his veela slipped his hands into Harry's pants not surprised to find out that the- boy- who- lived didn't wear anything underneath._

_Thinking that two can play this game Harry's hands start to become more and more adventurous, down the beautiful veela's chest and paying close attention to his already harden nipple, that was on his right side of his older lover's person; which caused a gasp from the already turned on veela, both sets of mouths were now dueling harder for dominance._

When Harry's hands had finally reached their goal, his smaller hands excitedly but gently grasped his veela below the belt something that he had never done at all, and boy was one Harry James Potter surprised?! He had always guessed that his lover was big but God and the fates!

_When both mouths had broken their heated contact both sets of lips were puffy and swollen ''lay down on your back, Harry, we are going to do something special,'' as he lightly grasped Harry's thin wrists away from his cock, seeing that it took both of the youth's hands to grab him, from what the boy could register that his veela was not small at all! ''Take off your pants slowly…'' he commanded as he let Harry go, so that the boy could do what he told him to do, standing as he did so Harry had obeyed. _

_He awaited the young tender wanton youth watched in utter delight as his veela allowed his own pants to waft onto the floor in a pool around his bare feet, ''look at me, Harry.'' Looking at the lean and muscular man in front of him ''you're beautiful,'' Harry rasped ''as are you, love.'' Harry watch as the man that he had fallen head over heels in love with, straddle his head as the veela did so to were his blond head was at Harry's very aroused length, quickly catching on he then eagerly suckled on his lover's length like an hungry babe would to his mother's breast._

_The youth's hot little mouth was going to make him come soon, and he knew that Harry was going to come as well, at that moment both had came into each other's hot mouths, as soon as they licked, sucked, each other clean. Harry got out from under his well endowed lover, quickly scooping Harry up who was still shuddering from both of their releases, ''are you sure that you still want this?'' Harry knew that his angel was giving him a way out, burying himself into the crook of his veela's strong neck and inhaling the intoxicating aroma that was his other half ''it will hurt a lot.'' He continued ''I'm sure,'' as he lifted his head back up to eye level with him while straddling his beautiful angelic veela._

_The veela then pulled his green-eyed nymph into one gentle kiss, feeling his back arc slightly ''love,'' called the veela after their mouths had pulled apart ''take me gently my dearest.'' The veela then placed one hand to where his hand cupped the back of his neck and his other was between himself and Harry's backdoor while his veela's forehead was against Harry's sternum muttering a painkilling and lubrication spell. As he was sheathing himself home as carefully and as painlessly as possible, after Harry's muscles had stretched to accommodate the intrusion of his mate, Harry was vaguely unaware of a set of tender hands on his thin hips once more… ''take me hard and fast,'' something had snapped in the veela of what little control he had left, pulling almost out then ramming himself back inside Harry's rear over and over again._

_Harry again allowed his upper half of his body to go backwards, while he let his veela have his wicked way with the boy's ass; hours and hours had gone by, both of the sweaty bodies were nearing their climaxes, Harry felt his lover's breath on his right side of his neck were the shoulder and the crook met. The boy then felt two puncture marks, but he couldn't be sure something was coming they both could feel it. _

_The veela was the first to come, ''MINE! MINE! HARRY!'' two seconds later ''YOURS! YOURS! LUCIUS! I'M YOURS!'' After their highs had faded, they were cradling each other… '' I…'' ''I know, Harry, I'll hold you awhile longer.''_

_End of memory…_

(these are the first two chapters of you were born to be mine, but I'll continue if I get at least 5 reviews, story took me 21/2 months to work on… thank you once again plz read and review.)


End file.
